


Obsession & Abduction: Taken

by Trickster32



Series: Obsession [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Remus Lupin, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Severus Snape, Dark James Potter, Dark Sirius Black, Dom/sub, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort, M/M, Male Bearer, Marauders' Era, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submissive Severus Snape, Switch Sirius Black, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: The Princes develop a plan after Severus had escaped their clutches 1975 to change the course of history. To save and protect Severus, Honoria Prince will use a special time turner and return to the past - 9th January 1962 - she will rescue the toddler and bring him home to the Prince Estate. He will be blood-adopted and raised as a pureblood. Lord Prince had declared war against Albus Dumbledore and his ilk. He will nobody allow to use his heir for any crazy schemes, and personally choose the best suitor for his son and heir A.S.A.PrinceWho will it be James Potter or someone else?





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [Sugahhuney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahhuney/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [HermioneHotchner1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHotchner1/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts), [Lizzybeth74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth74/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A/N – This is a spin-off to my story “Obsession & Abduction” - Honoria Prince née Rowle had used the help of a corrupted Unspeakable Dìomhair (Scot/Gaelic: secret) to obtain an obscure time turner. As she now knew where the Snapes lived, she planned to go back in time, more precisely, to January 9, 1962 – where for the first time, Severus used accidental magic in front of both parents. His earlier attempts had only be seen by his mother, who shushed him and told him to never to do it again in front of Tobias.  
>    
> He had summoned a football to him, as it was too far away. Tobias was angry and had beaten him brutally, breaking his left arm and his left leg. He had called him “freak”, “spawn of devil” and “abomination” - needless to say it traumatised the toddler, who couldn't understand it at all.
> 
> Honoria had planned to change it. Therefore, she slipped invisible into the house (invisibility potion) and stopped Tobias, before he could beat the small boy. She stunned both and levitated them to the small couch in the den, before she became visible again. She took the boy and cradled him to her chest, as she woke them up.
> 
> She told them that they would never see Severus ever again, as she would take him away and both are despicable human beings. He would be the Prince heir and she would train him to be the perfect submissive, while she ensured that her favourite nephew, James, would be his first choice for a husband.
> 
> They would blood-adopt the boy and gift him a new name: Alan Severus A. Prince – instead of being known as his grandson, the blood-adoption would declare him the son of Lord Prince. Eileen never deserved such a privilege, she has only brought shame upon their name.
> 
> The boy would grow up loved and taught his duties as heir to the Noble and Ancient House, as well as what it meant to be a male bearer. He wouldn't attend Hogwarts, maybe they could homeschool him or send him to one of the private schools abroad, that was predestined for male bearers.

_**Spin-off (Obsession & Abduction) Taken** _

 

_**The Plan** _

 

_December 1975_

 

Honoria Prince sat sulking in her drawing room. Somehow Severus had managed to escape her trap and only Merlin knows where the stubborn boy was. This wasn't acceptable at all. He should be moulded into the perfect submissive for her precious James Charlus Potter. A smile was visible on the face of the old lady, as she remembered that not everything was lost. Yes, she could still change his fate.

 

And she has the perfect ally for it – a corrupted Unspeakable, A. _D_ ìomhair, who had often in the past successfully supported her anytime she needed his help. He had developed a special and very unique time turner, which allows it to go back, not only for a few hours, but for a few years. He had build two of them and had hidden them quite well in the depths of the Department of Mysteries.

 

It had taken her years to find the information, but as she now knew where the Snapes live, it would be so much easier. She wouldn't let anything destroy her plan ever again. Severus would follow her instructions and she couldn't wait to mould him into the perfect submissive. She only needs to take him away while he is still too young to fight against it.

 

Which year would be best for her expedition into the past? One of her loyal house elves, which she had brought with her from the estate of her parents, had brought her the required information. Anytime a magical child used accidental magic, a record would be filled out by the Ministry. This helped them to find Muggleborns and half-bloods who had been stranded in the Muggleworld. Before Dumbledore and his cronies had come into power, the darker families would observe the families and switch the magical children, should they be mistreated after the first signs of magic. A blood-adoption ensured that the little boys and girls became fully assimilated into their new families. Sometimes, it was even necessary to de-age them a few years, which was either possible by the use of a dark potion or a long forgotten ritual.

 

She read once more Severus' file. He had used magic quite early – as he was between 3-5 months old and summoned a blanket or his bottle to him. Eileen had only given him a bottle twice a day, which had enraged Honoria. It showed again that it was justified to disown this woman. She didn't seem to love her son, who deserves so much more.

 

On his 2nd birthday everything had changed. It was the first time that he had used magic in front of his muggle father, and the man had hated it. He had beaten him brutally, and broke the left arm and the left leg of Severus, only because he had dared to summon a football into his crib.

 

She would instruct her personal house elf to prepare the nursery next to her room and ensure that Severus would receive the proper education that he deserved. At the same time, she wouldn't hesitate to prepare him for his future as a male bearer and natural submissive.

 

He would be ideal for James, maybe even manage to steer him into another direction and free him from the bad influence of Albus Dumbledore. She had always hated the old meddler. Britain would be much better without him, but who would be crazy enough to assassinate him – even if the reward would ensure a life far away in the Southern Hemisphere.

 

She opened the book once more that guided parents and guardians, who raised a male bearer. The book advised the use of a chameleon charm to camouflage his looks. They could either be focused on the boy in question – as a pendant around his neck, charmed to ensure that it can't be lost, or optionally keyed into the ward stones of the main estate, which would always be activated when the child left the borders of the estate.

 

The advantages of this charm were numerous. Only family and close friends would be able to see behind the chameleon charm after learning about it. It even allows the option to home school the child, instead of sending him abroad for his magical schooling.

* * *

 

In Britain, there didn't exist any formal schools any longer, which were open for natural submissive and male bearers. However, two smaller private institutes were still thriving today, which belong to Finishing Schools in Italy and in France. The school in France, is located in Paris, near the Louvres and had very strict rules. Only 10 males were allowed to attend the school per year, after passing the entry exams. You have to be fluent in French, Italian, English & Latin – in speech and word, but this school has a very good name.

 

The Italian School is located in Florence, near the famous Uffizi Gallery. Both were renown for their Potions and Charms programme. Severus would be able to flourish and develop his natural gifts, while he learned to accept his destiny as a male bearer.

 

Severus could be the only one who could manage to tame James' flaws. Honoria could admit secretly that her beloved nephew had a sadistic streak, but with the right partner it could be nipped in the bud. A partner, who he would want to protect and to make happy, no matter the cost. The Black Madness had long ago driven its teeth into the other families and James had shown signs that he was one of its victims. He could be very cruel, he dislikes sharing what he saw as his property and at times he hates anything that wore green and silver.

 

No big surprise, when you consider how often Dumbledore ranted against the noble House of Slytherin. Her plan was the only way to save both boys. They would make such a nice couple together. Augustus would be overjoyed to have his heir living with them on the estate, free from bad influence, while it would strengthening their natural bond. The sudden loss of his beloved younger brother Mathias had hit him hard. The disappearance couldn't be solved until today, but Honoria suspected that Dumbledore's goons were responsible for it, as the Princes still had a lot of influence in the daily workings of the Wizengamot.

 

Honoria planned to make the Unspeakable, who was always so helpful when she needed him, the Godfather of Severus — a suitable godmother couldn't be so hard to find. Maybe a member of the Black family would do — Druella or Walburga would suit her taste quite well, as both have keen eyes on tradition and knew what would be expected from the younger generation. Dorea was much too progressive for her personal taste, even though she is one of the favourite aunts of her nephew James Potter.

 

Should all work as she planned, then she would change their future and she couldn't wait to leave this fiasco behind. Luckily, at the age of 2, it was very unlikely that Severus would remember his birth parents.

 

Augustus would be a strict, but nevertheless loving father and Eileen would be forgotten in the historical annals. However, it was better to not leave anything to the fates. She shouldn't forget this handy little potion, that not only will rob Eileen of all her magical powers, but ensure that neither she nor her scumbag of a husband will ever be able to conceive another child ever again. Another potion would be very useful, as she would cause them to have nightmares for the rest of their pathetic lives and both will feel a huge loss, but will never be able to explain what they have lost. For a millisecond, Lady Prince pondered if she should add another potion, that would ensure that Tobias Snape would never drink anything alcoholic ever again, but she dismissed the thought quickly. She didn't plan to make life any easier for that stupid cow.

 

Had Eileen only listened to Augustus' warnings or had come back to the estate with her newborn son, Lord Prince would have been willing to forgive her folly. He would have accepted custody of the little heir and allowed Eileen a fresh start in the Wizarding World, with a husband, who would only be a little older than Eileen. Although the idiotic girl should need a mature husband, who is at least 2 decades her senior and Eileen bound to him in an absolute marriage contract.

 

Well, it wasn't too late to change Severus' tragic fate. They will keep him safe and far away from Hogwarts, before Dumbledore could ruin anything again. She should really talk to her husband, so that they can arrange another important meeting of the most prominent families of Wizarding Britain. It was long overdue to get rid of Dumbledore, before any of his sheeple realise it.

 

They would need a real scandal to guarantee that the old coot will lose all his posts and end his life in Azkaban or in a muggle asylum. The question was, how should they manage that – even when they consider his addiction to those blasted lemon drops. Yes, that would even work, smirked Honoria. She would suggest it at their next meeting.

* * *

 “You seem to be in a very good mood today, Honoria. What’s the matter?”, asked Mathias the younger half-brother of her husband. He had been found heavily injured in Ireland, having been dumped like yesterdays’ trash and it had taken months to heal the damage. The nagging feeling of losing him, had almost ended Augustus’ life. Honoria had always felt that this was the reason for this cowardly ambush on Mathias, but they couldn’t find any evidence to back this theory.

 

“I’m in a very good mood, my dear Mathias. We finally have the chance to bring Severus home, where he belongs. And since I have _D_ ìomhair as my willing servant, we won’t lose our chance. Tomorrow we will save our little prince and bring him to this estate, while punishing Eileen and that worthless scum of a muggle, which she saw fit to marry. _D_ ìomhair will bring us a special time turner to ensure that we can fix this mess. Severus will be our salvation and will never know anything different.”

 

“And what are your plans regarding the old coot?”, inquired Mathias, as he stroked his goatee.

 

“We will establish our old family alliance and ruin him completely. James Potter and his family will be removed from his clutches, while we prepare James to be the perfect match for our little prince. However we shouldn’t send Severus to Hogwarts, it’s too risky that they would figure out who he is, Mathias.”, replied Honoria.

 

“I agree, let’s inform Augustus about our plan and bring Severus home with us. Natural submissive and natural bearer, yes, we should raise him on the estate and never leave him on his own as long as Dumbledore has any power over Magical Britain. Should we compel Eileen to go on a killing spree after saving Severus?”, suggested Mathias.

 

“Depends on Augustus, I want the bitch to pay for everything she has done to shame our family, Mathias. Our little prince deserves a better life.”, retorted Honoria, who furiously balled her fists.

 

“Indeed, maybe we should ensure that a certain werewolf finds its way to them on the next full moon. Although, instead of turning them, he should kill them, but he is free to have a bit of fun with them beforehand.”, grinned Mathias.

 

In the Dining Room they were already expected by Augustus, who looked sharply at both of them, before gesturing them to take a seat.

 

“So he is gone again? What do you plan next, after you two have managed to lose my grandson?”, asked the Prince Patriarch calmly.

 

“A minor setback, my Lord Husband. But, I have a solution for our problem. We will change the past and ensure that Severus will never remember any of those filth. Tomorrow I will use the time turner of our old ally and travel 14 years back, so that we’re able to save your heir before they start to abuse him. He will grow up under your fatherly influence, Augustus, while we’re able to prevent any harm to befall him.” replied his wife.

 

“We can’t fail, we know the exact location, and the rest is up to you, my dear brother. How should we deal with Eileen and the Muggle, who has shamed our family so greatly?”, inquired Mathias as he cut up his steak.

 

“You know how to locate him, and want to change everything, that is very tricky.”, warned Augustus. “But should you succeed, then Severus will never know suffering and abuse. You have my blessing for this mission. Bring him home to me, and I will ensure that he will be my son in name and in blood. Don’t disappoint me.”

 

“As you wish, brother.”, agreed Mathias and bowed deeply to show his devotion and absolute loyalty to his elder brother.

 

“We will enact the blood-adoption to make him a full scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Prince. Mathias you will be one of his godfathers and his protector, should he have need to venture outside of our premises. I will use your blood as well, so that he has two fathers, it would ensure that he is protected much better in this timeline”, commented Lord Prince as he was cutting up his steak.

 

“With pleasure, my Lord Prince. I’m going to enjoy teaching him anything he needs to know about our family, my dear brother. Can he accompany me on my hunting and riding trips on our estates?”, inquired Mathias

 

“Severus may accompany you after he has mastered the skill to stay in the saddle. Ensure that he doesn’t overtax himself, and he will not learn to shoot a weapon, before he reaches his 10th birthday, but you can teach him the basics of duelling, when he turns 6, therefore you can look forward to many fruitful hours, Mathias.”, replied Augustus amused.

 

“And how will this time turner work Honoria?”, questioned Mathias interested, as he leaned back in his chair.

 

“I will be able to choose an exact date where I will be sent back as I am today. The standard time turner sends you only back for a day at most, and you still have to avoid your own copy, or you’re in danger of becoming insane. Luckily for us, I had at that time never been anywhere close to their home. I will take our pet Unspeakable with me and together we will rescue Severus. Afterwards, I will come directly to the estate, therefore it is most imminent that my other self will not be at home when I bring Severus to the estate. Send me to a spa-day in Paris, Augustus. You have promised me this on my last birthday and you could have easily arranged it for the 9th of January 1962, my Lord Husband.”, replied Honoria, after drinking from her wine chalice.

 

“Indeed, then we will proceed like that. Mathias it will be your task to arrange some very bad luck to befall Eileen and her husband. Ensure that it will not happen in their neighbourhood, or it would trigger the contract, which I had been forced to sign after learning about Severus’ birth.

 

“As you wish, my dear brother. I can quite easily contact Fenrir Greyback and offer him Eileen as his latest bitch. You know that he enjoys to play with his food, and the first time he takes his new property roughly. Either she will survive the change or not, but that shouldn’t be a problem. We could send an anonymous invitation for a job-interview in Manchester or even in Sheffield. The mindless fool would easily fall for it, and we can direct Greyback and his pack to this location. You know quite well, that a muggle won’t survive the bite of a werewolf and it would ensure that Eileen never dared to act up against her new master, after watching Tobias’ fate.”, laughed Mathias.

 

“Good, ensure that it will happen after Severus is with us. He belongs to our family and nobody has the right to harm my heir. I will not accept any failure. After Eileen has been turned, I will disown her magically, too, and it will be long overdue as she has shamed our family greatly. It is time that the House of Prince returns to its old position. We will take back the control over Magical Britain and deal once and for all with Dumbledore and his pathetic followers.”, ordered Lord Prince calmly.

* * *

 

Honoria and Mathias bowed deeply and left the Dining Room. Lord Prince relaxed for the first time in 2 decades, he now had the option to secure the future of his house, and he would really enjoy moulding his grandson and future heir into a worthy successor. No matter his natural submissiveness or the fact that he was a natural bearer was not going to stop him. No, Severus would be a worthy Lord Prince, after he had finished his education. He will never remember another life and at the same time, Augustus would ensure that the best of Magical society would plead for the chance to spend time with his heir. Yes, the Princes will take back control, and who knows what new alliance would be established because of having Severus in his custody.

 

It had been a small reprieve that Severus had been not only sorted into Slytherin, but had been taken in by the Malfoys. At least they had been able to lay the basics of his future success after he had come to Hogwarts in second-hand clothes.

 

Severus deserves only the best and this time around he would personally ensure that his heir would be happy and if he had to move heaven and hell for it, then he would do it. His little prince would never know a different fate and Augustus Prince would enjoy destroying Dumbledore, should the meddling coot even dare to do anything to his heir. Family was sacred for him, but it seems as if Eileen had already forgotten this, as well as the justified vengeance he could enact on behalf of his heir. After his allies had been through with them, they would never again forget it.


	2. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoria travels back in time to save Severus from his tragic fate. As they reached Spinner's End the Unspeakable recognised Tobias' superior as a paedophilic Greek pureblood wizard, who had a special taste for _little boys_. Will they be able to stop him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Edith Nesbit: Harding’s luck — 2nd volume “Children of Arden” → Dick (Richard) Arden the cousin of Edred & Elfrida Arden, decided at the end of the book to return to the 16th century and live his life as a mere noble (without the title) – since he was lame in the present time, but healthy in the past; it was an easy decision for him to make. He didn’t want the title which he had inherited in the past, as he was already the head of the main line. Lord Arden should become the father of Edred & Elfrida, which the children had saved in the first volume of the series. He even asked that his cousins that after a year has passed, that they forget that he returned to the past because he would be happy and used his magical charm for a last time. The old silver rattle and the moon flower seeds, which he needs to travel between the timelines, always laid in a certain design, so that he would reach his destination without delay and nobody would be able to stop him…
> 
>  
> 
> A slight change to the originally planned plot, as a strange character tried to hijack the story, and therefore, Honoria used another strategy to rescue little Severus.

_**The Rescue** _

 

Everything was prepared, Honoria would return to the past, where she would summon the corrupted Unspeakable and together they would rescue Severus. She would personally ensure that he never remember those monsters ever again. Augustus was looking forward for embracing his heir for the first time, since he had been born two years ago.

 

_**Dìomhair**_ had brought her the time turner and had already confirmed that he would be awaiting her call as soon as she travelled back to the _**9th of January, 1962,**_ in which everything would change for the better for the Prince clan and their last heir — Severus Prince. Honoria couldn’t wait until she had her step-grandson cuddling to her bosom, while she brought him back to the house of his forefathers.

 

It had been one of her shameful secrets that she had been cursed barren by one of the families who had feuded with her old clan. This had been the reason for annulling her first marriage. When Lord Augustus had met her, he didn’t careabout this bad news; he wanted her as his trustful advisor and partner, as he had his half-brother who would be able to fulfil the family duty or, after he was born — Severus — there was no need for any other children, thatwere the fruit of his loins.

 

It didn’t matter, as she would be the one who Severus would consider as his mother, and their social circle was well versed in not asking any embarrassing questions. Honoria knew that this would mean that this change of the timeline would have consequences – as the future wouldn’t come to pass. They could only leave behind two vials with memories for their counterparts before their return, but this was a small price to pay. She would willingly pay this and so much more, when it meant that Severus would be raised at Prince Hall under the loving guidance of their family, and when she managed to wrestle the Potters out of Dumbledore’s grasp, it would strengthen their position in the Wizengamot.

 

Honoria knew that it was long overdue getting rid of Dumbledore; the man was a menace to their society, and nobody could stop him up till now. They would need to plan carefully after she had chaperoned the first visits of her beloved James and Severus. Some play dates would help to overcome any shyness and she knew that James was always open for meeting new children.

* * *

She had learned from _**Dìomhair**_ about the existence of time portals, but those were quite rare and well hidden. You needed to have excellent knowledge of history and skilled, to even consider to mastering any of them. Mentally and physically fit, fluent in word and vocabulary in living and dead languages, add to this a cunning, logical mind, that even under duress stays calm and it would be impossible to lose your way. Most who underestimated the risks of them and had either lost their way between time or had been killed after betraying themselves because of their knowledge of the future.

 

Although, even nowadays, there should be families that exist who can handle those portals with ease and fulfil their duties as guardians of time. Honoria had read stories that sometimes members of those clans forgo their place in the current timeline and decided to live a life in another time, far away in the past. Often this had something to do with finding happiness and a family, which they wouldn’t want to leave behind.

 

One well documented case was of the _16_ _th_ _Lord of Arden_ – Richard (Dick) Harding who hadn’t wanted the title and therefore returned to the 16th century, after ensuring that his uncle became the 17th Lord of Arden after his demise.

 

This decision had surprised many magical families, as the young boy had willingly given up his inherited title for a simple family life in the past, even when he had shown that he would be a worthy Head of House. But the boy hadn’t been happy in the 20th century and after discovering the lost treasure of House Arden and the smuggler cave with the hidden river, he had used the lucky opportunity to return home.

* * *

A quick nod to the Unspeakable and Honoria turned the dials on the time turner until it showed the exact date, where they wished to travel - the 9th of January, 1962 – the long golden chain was tightly wrappedaround their wrists, while Honoria wore the precious artefact around her neck. It was time to change the course of History!

 

She had secretly considered a variety of plans on how to deal with Dumbledore, and she preferred one final solution; with the help of this time turner, it would be possible to return to Albus’ birth year and kill the little boy, either with a poison or with a cushion pressed on his little face. Maybe she should present this idea in their next meeting. It would be so alleviating to get rid of the old coot before he had the chance to grow up, but Honoria knew that she had to tread carefully, as the light faction would fight tooth and nail against it, should they learn about their plan.

 

They were well prepared with the message containing the codeword for Augustus, which they had agreed to use after Eileen had gone missing in the 1950’s. Augustus had searched for his missing daughter for over 10 years without success. Only after Severus’ birth on the 9th of January, 1960, as his name appeared on the family tapestry, was the family magic strong enough to enable finding them.

* * *

Eileen had been prepared and forced her father into a contract, which wouldn’t allow him to use any sort of unfriendly magic – neither on the parents, on the house itself, or within a 3 mile vicinity around Spinner’s End. As she dangled Severus in front of his eyes, she had gloated while smirking, that he was only registered in the Muggle world, as she had given birth in one of the NHS Hospitals in the area. Should he wish this to be remedied, then he would have to sign the contract. Augustus and the rest of the family shouldn’t bother either of them or she would seriously consider dumping his heir in an orphanage or sell him to one of Tobias’ acquaintances at the mill; some of them, among them Tobias’ superior, had a special taste for little boys.

 

They would _love_ to babysit little Severus and she would personally ensure that Augustus would never again see his heir. Lord Prince sneered, but signed the contract, and was allowed five minutes to hold his little prince. Directly afterwards, Eileen snatched the baby boy away and kicked him out of the house. Neither the pregnancy nor her playing mother had been planned, she and Tobias lived rather as dogs and cats.

 

Nevertheless, the little boy was good enough to use as a cash cow, as Lord Prince couldn’t allow his heir to suffer and therefore would probably either try to buy the child or offer them a high sum of money to get custody of the boy. Eileen didn’t plan to accept it, she had reacted negatively when the charm, which she had automatically performed after bringing the little boy home, had declared him a male bearer – a freak, if you asked Eileen.

 

She only grudgingly cared for the boy, although she practically neglected him daily; however a small sliver of motherhood may still exist in her black heart, as she had warned the boy to never used any sort of magic near Tobias. Yes, he had been born a wizard, another sign for being a freak and intruding in her mundane life.

* * *

Eileen had only been barely above a squib and attending Hogwarts wasn’t one of her fondest memories. She had looked quite plain, but she had a very well hidden mean streak, which she had used to get even with anyone who only looked at her the wrong way. She had hated the gossip in the dormitories and corridors: that she was a disappointment to her family, and she would only get a husband if she used love potions, therefore she should pay attention in Potions. Potions had been one course where she had had a natural gift.

 

Slughorn had fawned over her, and invited her into his exclusive Slug Club, but Eileen always knew this had more to do with her lineage, than any real feelings for her. She didn’t care and used the holidays to look up grey and illegal potions. She even found one that caused lust in men, bending them to the will of the brewer and was coupled with a strong forgetfulness potion.

 

Eileen had used this to get Sluggy as her sexual teacher. By accident she had found out that crystallised pineapples increased the potency of the original potion, and he always fell for her gifts. It had felt so good that the professor worshipped her, gave her expensive gifts and was pliable enough to bend to any of her wishes. He had even secured a Potions apprenticeship for her, for which Eileen had generously allowed him to eat her out and to fuck her arse.

* * *

The young bitter woman hated the world and her little baby boy – why did she have to be punished with a little male bearer? He wouldn’t be good for anything, except for spreading his legs and getting impregnated by horny males. If she could get away with it, then she would have sold the little boy already, but unfortunately the blasted family tapestry at Prince Hall had already recorded his birth.

 

Eileen smiled, it had been so easy to change Tobias into a magic hating person, who hated anything that wasn’t natural. Any love he may have once felt for Severus had long ago vanished. He would do anything to teach the little brat his place and his boss had a certain exquisite taste for little boys. She should keep this in mind, when the little brat won’t follow her rules to a T. He would learn to fear her, she would ensure it!

 

Cháris Katestramméno, Tobias’ boss would even visit them today, as he was very eager to meet the little boy, who he had discovered on a few photos that Tobias carried in his wallet. Eileen and Tobias had been pleased, especially as he had offered to take the little brat out of their hands for a nice sum of British Pounds. He would love to take Severus into his home after the boy turned five or even wait until he would be starting secondary school, should they wish to spend more time with their precious offspring.

 

As he regularly downed a magical suppressor, when he visit his muggle workers, none of them had ever realised that he was a pureblood wizard. But he was even worse, than most of his kind – he was a predator, who enjoyed to sexually dominate children - his youngest victims had been 2 years old, before he started to fondle them. Get them young and mould them into good little submissives, was his credo. But his biggest wish had been to own a male bearer and now it seems as if this wish had come true. Today his latest discovery had turned 2 years old – old enough to start his conditioning to Cháris’ will.

* * *

The duo had in the meantime reached Spinner’s end and disillusion themselves as Honoria elbowed the Unspeakable as she saw a man, whom she remembered as one of the enemies of her husband. Why was he here? The last she had heard about him, was that he had been exiled from the Magical World, his powers bound and his wand snapped.

 

The man entered the house and greeted the adults, before he signalled that they should give him the toddler. Eileen obeyed at once, while Tobias took out the good Scotch and filled two tumblers.

 

Severus looked with big dark eyes at the stranger, who held him. He didn’t know him, but he felt sickly, as he watched one hand of the man sneak lower and lower on his tiny body.

 

“I always enjoyed it when they’re so innocent. Maybe, I should ensure that he will know me a bit better. Why don’t I give him a bath, so that you have time to serve lunch, my dear Eileen.”, smirked Cháris, licking his lips as he imagined the rare treat he would taste very soon – tears from a male bearer.

* * *

Honoria and _**Dìomhair**_ entered the house, a quick nod and 3 stunners hit the adults in the room. She hurried to Severus, who had started to whimper quietly, but soon started to quiet down as soon as Honoria removed him from Cháris’ arms and cuddled him close.

 

“Obliviate them all, and do you have one of your special portkeys with you?”, Honoria asked the Unspeakable.

 

He nodded once before springing into action. He may be corrupt, but even he still had a few morals, and preying on young children was _**unforgivable**_ in his eyes. _**Dìomhair**_ only hoped that this time they would either send this hideous human being through the Veil of Death or sentenced him to the Dementor’s kiss.

 

“Wait, we can’t use _unfriendly_ magic here! But, I have a potion that has the same effect.”, remember Honoria’s ally.

 

“Ah, I had forgotten. Hurry, we have to return – I do not trust them not to have done anything else to our little Prince.”, replied Honoria.

 

Severus, who had felt a bit safer in her arms, had timidly lifted a tiny arm and grabbed one of her black locks, giggling as he tugged it and wasn’t scolded or even hit for his audacity. Instead, Honoria smiled at him, kissed him carefully on his forehead and left the shabby house.

 

_**Dìomhair**_ followed quickly after fulfilling his order and activated the portkey which would transport Cháris Katestramméno to one of the DMLE holding cells. He would be looking forward to  seeing this scum finally being dealt with. He should never again escape his fate and the long arm of the Wizengamot and of the DMLE – and this made the Unspeakable very happy.

 

It wasn’t well known, but he had had once had a little sister, which had been snatched and killed by a magical paedophile, who had been part of the Katestramméno criminal syndicate. They had been too late to save sweet little Annabeth, but he vowed that he would learn, study and do anything required, so that this fate wouldn’t befall another child in Magical Britain ever again; not as long as he had still a drop of blood in his body.

* * *

They apparated with the toddler to the edge of the estate and Honoria called a house elf. The elf would have to take the toddler and present him to Augustus, while Honoria and _**Dìomhair**_ would use the time turner one last time, to return to their own time.

 

Honoria was glad that their mission had been a success and that Severus would now grow up under Augustus’ paternal guidance and protection. She kissed Severus once more, before giving the sleeping boy to the Head house elf and instructed him to take Severus immediately to his Master.

 

Both waited until the elf popped away with his valuable treasure, before they returned to their own time. Honoria thanked the Unspeakable before she returned to Prince Hall. The success of their mission was visible in the entrance hall, where a huge family portrait greeted the visitors: Lord Augustus Prince, his wife Honoria on his right side, his brother Mathias on his left side and in front of him, with a hand of father and uncle on his shoulders, smirked _Alan Severus A. Prince_

 

This was the proof that they had really changed the past and erased the catastrophic future which had been caused by a James Potter, who was almost totally under Albus Dumbledore’s control. Now they will ensure that Dumbledore will met his demise and that the Princes will once more regain the ultimate control over Magical Britain.


	3. Severus meets James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princes met little Severus and arrange a little birthday party for him, for which they invited 3 families (Blacks, Malfoy & Potters). James shows his Gryffindor traits very clearly, as he met Severus for the first time. How premature can a toddler be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A genetical character trait allows a male Prince to surrogate for another member of his family, e.g. his Head of House, when the original family is unable to have children. As most of the Princes have the dormant trait of a male bearer, even when it is only rarely activated during the centuries, this allows the family line to prevail.
> 
>  
> 
> Mathias would have offered to carry a child for his brother when no other legal heir existed, but as little Severus is a true male bearer, it wasn’t necessary. Using the blood adoption ceremony acknowledges Mathias as one of Severus’ fathers.
> 
> For his name - his family and close friends can use either Alan or Severus, but most of them will be using Severus on a regular basis.
> 
> Sirius & Regulus have **dark eyes** in this story - as the Blacks have Asian roots; James didn't have any glasses yet, he would get his first when he started his primary magical education, should it be necessary.
> 
> For the pictures:
> 
> 1.) Severus' birthday suit as Heir Prince
> 
> 2.) Regulus Artcurus Black (age 1)
> 
> 3.) Sirius Orion Black (~ 3 years old)
> 
> 4.) James Charlus Potter (without glasses)
> 
> 5.) Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (~6 years old)

_**Severus meets James** _

 

The house elf was very happy to once more hold a young Prince and to present it to the head of house. Even when young Master Prince was a quiet child, the elves know that the family line would prevail.

 

He knocked on the door and Lord Prince allowed them to enter. Lord Prince wasn’t alone; his younger half-brother Mathias was present, too. Both looked up and a small smile was shortly visible on both faces.

 

“Sage, how can I help you?”, asked Lord Prince.

 

“I should bring you the little Master, Lord Prince.”, replied the elf. The Princes had always demanded that their elves speak like purebloods and not gibberish. Not only did it help them to understand their masters better, but they had more self-confidence in their own unique abilities. Even if the rest of Magical Britain didn’t understand their motives and considered them eccentric, the Princes know best.

 

“Give him to me, please!”, said Lord Prince and waited until Severus rested in his arms and looked at his grandfather with big eyes.

* * *

Mathias asked the elf to bring anything they would need for the adoption ceremony, including the blood vials. Sage nodded and popped away to bring the necessary utensils. It was time to purify little Severus. The Princes don’t have a problem with blood purity, unlike most of the purebloods who were still living in Magical Britain. However, in Severus’ case they didn’t want him to have anything that would connect him to Eileen and her husband.

 

Should the blood adoption ceremony be successful, then the blood would be replaced by Augustus, Mathias and the last vial contained blood from Mathias’ murdered financé Alan. The new birth certificate would declare Severus to be Augustus’ son. A son of two fathers, with Mathias’ as surrogate, because of the curse that made Honoria barren.

 

It was the optimal solution, since the death of Alan had ensured that Mathias wasn’t willing to risk his heart ever again. It was one of the more stronger Prince flaws, that you do not only grieve longer over lost loved ones, but at times you do not even want to fulfil your duty regarding the survival of the family line.

 

Tragically, it hit harder if you lost your partner during the first 3 decades of your life, when you’re already in your 40s or 50s. Nobody had ever figured out why this was, but the Princes had learned to live with it.

 

“His new name will be _**Alan Severus Augustus Princ**_ _ **e**_ ”, declared Augustus after the ceremony had been a success.

 

The changes were minimal. Severus grew a few inches and his new features were a mixture of Mathias, Augustus and Alan. Sage had brought the pendant – a Prince crest medallion with an embedded chameleon charm, that would hide most of his natural beauty when the little boy was outside of the estate.

 

It was necessary to protect young male bearers from anyone who had evil intentions and would only be removed after the bonding ceremony between a male bearer and his partner. Within the walls of the estate, the pendant charm wasn’t activated, although the wards would protect the little child against any brutality and the stupidity of the masses.

* * *

“When should we inform the public that you have an heir, my lord brother?”, asked Mathias. “And knowing your wife, she has already planned play dates for him.”

 

“Hmm, we should go on a little outing on the 15th of January; a visit to Gringotts for an update of our wills and a shopping trip in Diagon Alley – Knockturn Alley should wait until Severus is older.”, replied Augustus who cuddled his new son into his arms.

 

“And when did you plan to disown Eileen?”, inquired Mathias, who had transfigured a quill into a feather and tickled Severus with it, to the great delight of the toddler.

 

“We wait until the Spring equinox, as Severus would already be under the protection of his godparents and Fenrir will be waiting to bite the ungrateful wretch. She is a true disgrace to our house, Mathias. She didn’t even know what a privilege had been granted to her for allowing her to attend Hogwarts in the first place. Most of the ancient families had still homeschooled their heiresses, but she always wanted more. I haven’t spoiled her, nor has my wife or any of our elves. Well, sometimes you have a rotten apple which you have to get rid of. She had even seduced Potions Master Horace Slughorn and the besotted fool never realised that she had only lead him on.”, growled Augustus.

 

This had always hurt him most, that Eileen didn’t care what she had done to anyone with her unsuitable behaviour. She hasn’t changed at all, she may still be using her old tricks to get her way.

 

“Mathias, when you lure the muggle fool to Sheffield, I want you to take a thorough magical scan of his health, aura and body. He will pay for his crimes, but we have to ensure that Eileen hasn’t done anything to him, that triggered those changes. It wouldn’t be the first time.”, ordered Augustus.

 

“It will be done.”, confirmed Mathias. Since his attention had shifted to his brother, the feather had accidentally tickled Severus’ nose, and in a bout of accidental magic, the little boy sneezed, which changed Mathias’ hair to a bizarre mixture of green and silver, even hissing snakes were a part of the design.

 

Augustus watched the result and couldn’t contain his laughter, which triggered Severus’ own giggles. _**Had**_ this had happened at Spinner’s end, a sharp smack on his tiny bottom would have been the least of his worries. It would have also meant that he would be placed in the cot for hours, without any comfort, _ **as**_ Eileen wanted him to forget his magic and be a _**normal boy.**_

 

A door closed and both men heard Sage greeting Honoria and answering her questions about their whereabouts. It didn’t take long before Honoria entered the study, glanced shortly at both men, before focusing her whole attention on the toddler.

* * *

“Hello Severus, I’m your new mother, can you say Mama?”, Honoria asked the toddler who looked at her with big eyes.

 

“Ma-ma”, repeated the toddler, then he looked for a moment at the two men, a mischievous look was shortly visible in his dark onyx’ coloured eyes, before he said to Augustus “Papa” - before looking at Mathias and said “Unca”.

 

“Yes, he is your son, Augustus. There is no doubt about it.”, smirked Honoria. “And since it is his birthday today, why don’t you two inform the elves, so that they can prepare a little party, while I will change his clothing. You can probably invite 2 or 3 families to celebrate with us. I would suggest the Blacks, Potters and maybe the Malfoys.”

 

Both men looked stunned as Honoria left the study in the direction of Severus’ nursery, which had already been prepared in advance. The nursery wasn’t far away from the Master’s suite and only a few more doors away from the Heir’s suite on the same floor. Mathias’ suite was nearby and they even had suites for guests in another part of the big estate. They may not often entertain visitors, but if necessary they could spend the night at Prince Hall.

 

Sage had already prepared everything for the little Master, therefore it was quite easy to bathe Severus, who had been a bit perplexed after looking at the squishy bath toys, which he had never had before. After Honoria had bathed and played a bit with him, she put him in a fresh diaper and in his first official Prince outfit. She had called her elf Rosemary to ask for a special bottle. She wanted to ensure that Severus wouldn’t remember anything traumatic from his former upbringing. This was the reason to have had her elf prepare a bottle with a little addition of a forgetfulness potion. Severus wouldn’t remember anything bad from his past that had happened before his adoption ceremony.

 

His injuries and the few scars that had already left their mark on his young body, had been healed by the Blood adoption ceremony and he suckled peacefully on his bottle that had been filled with vanilla-milk.

* * *

3 elves of the Prince estate had been sent with embroidered invitations to Grimmauld Place, Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire and to Fleamont Potter, who lives with his little family in a cottage in Godric’s Hollow, as they preferred a simpler lifestylewhile their child was still young. As soon as James began his primary education, the family would relocate to Potter Manor, as the Manor allows a better handling of an active young boy and could even be used for shared tutors with other families, should they wish it.

 

Abraxas Malfoy, who enjoyed a peaceful day in the drawing room with his wife and his 7-year old son Lucius, had been surprised as an elf, who clearly belonged to the Prince Family, popped into the room and handed over an invitation to the 2nd birthday of Alan Severus Augustus Prince. He didn’t even know that Augustus had another heir, but his curiosity had been wakened, therefore, he agreed that his family would be arriving at 1pm at Prince Hall. He gathered his cloak and called Lucius, they would floo to Diagon Alley and buy a little present for Augustus’ heir.

 

Walburga and Orion who had spent a peaceful morning with their two little sons, had been stunned to receive an invitation to Prince Hall. Since Eileen Prince had gone missing, nobody had been invited to the Manor for any celebration or anniversary ever again. In the old days, Prince Hall and theirway of celebrating the seasons and the remembrance of the old ways, had been a sign of how strong the old families still were.

 

The family replied that they would be delighted to meet the young Prince heir and sent Kreacher to buy a suitable gift for the little Prince - a toddler potions kit would do nicely and a stuffed green-silver snake for Slytherin House.

 

The Potters, who were related directly, as Honoria was an elder sister of Euphemia, had been pleasantly surprised to hear that a Prince heir existed. Of course they would attend the birthday party – not only to meet the _little Prince_ , but also to learn more about this secret.

* * *

The curse that had hit Honoria had originally be aimed at Euphemia’s direction, but Honoria had shielded her sister with her own body and hadn’t been able to deflect the curse. It had been a few weeks before Euphemia had been bonded with Fleamont, both had wished the older tradition of bonding to be followed, instead of a modern marriage. Not even Albus Dumbledore had been able to change their minds in this regard.

 

Unfortunately, Honoria’s husband, who was a younger son of the Nott Family, hadn’t accepted it graciously that his options to have an heir to bear the family name wouldn’t be possible. Without even waiting another day, he used his ministry contacts to annul the marriage between them, and had kept the lion share of her dowry as the laws permitted it.

 

Honoria had moved back on the estate of her family and focused solely on her Healer Mastery. She had specialised in spell damage and Potions accidents, as those had been treated in the same tract at St. Mungo’s, and was one of a small minority of young women who had been so much better than their male counterparts, that she had been offered a position before she even successfully gained her Mastery.

 

She had met Augustus and Mathias in 1922 at St. Mungo’s – Mathias had been heavily injured because of the social unrest in Ireland and needed visits to a mind healer, so that he would be able to overcome the unexpected and tragic loss of his financé Alan, who had been killed during the assassination of Michael Collins.

 

Somehow, it had clicked when she met Augustus, but they hadn’t married until the Winter of 1945. His first wife had died during childbirth in August of 1940, and their son didn’t survive either. Without Honoria, it would have been much worse for the two brothers, as they tried to focus on Eileen and on the Prince Estate.

 

Honoria couldn’t even say when Eileen had changed so much. It didn’t matter to Augustus or Mathias that she didn’t have large magical reservoirs. Honoria had fruitlessly tried to make the girl understand that she could still have a happy life.

 

Augustus had even tried to allow her to choose a suitable husband among her peers, and as she seemed to have a preference for older men, they had focused on those who were 25 years or older. She had even declared to choose a member of the Malfoy family, but during the night, she secretly left the estate and it had been years until they learned of her whereabouts.

 

Anyway that was in the past and now they would solely focus on their future and on young Severus. This dark emerald velvet green suit was perfect for the toddler and it wasn’t a pure coincidence that dark emerald was the favourite colour of her nephew James Charlus Potter.

* * *

 

In the meantime, Augustus and Mathias had started to plot – and that never bode well for any potential victims. Mathias had suggested giving an interview to the Daily Prophet, publicly presenting Severus as Heir Prince. This young journalist named _Rita Skeeter,_ could do it with very strict rules for her and her editor. Then they could send a _free copy_ to every magical household in Magical Britain, so that everyone can rejoice with them on their new and worthy Heir Prince.

 

Afterwards, they discussed how they should proceed when their guests arrived. Mathias suggested that they demand a wand oath from the adults, before they shared the secret of Severus’ male bearer status with them.

 

“Even if we consider that one of them could be a _potential_ spouse, Augustus. It is much better to not leave any open loopholes for them to exploit in any shape or form. Some of them are very ambitious in regards to their offspring, brother mine. Alan’s future is too important to put him at risk.”, said Mathias as he leaned back in his seat.

 

“You’re right about this, Mathias. A wand oath would be advisable and none of them should be offended by ensuring the safety of my heir.”, agreed Augustus. “We better reunite with Honoria, sometimes our guests come earlier than agreed upon, and it will be interesting to see which outfit she has chosen for our heir.”

 

“Yes, better for us, before she sends one of the elves after us.”, smirked Mathias. He clearly remembered the last incident a few years ago, when he and Augustus had spent a whole afternoon playing billiards and forgot about the celebration which Honoria had planned for the same evening. It had been rather embarrassing being scolded by their old nanny and nursery elves for immature behaviour.

 

Both brothers had learned an important lesson on that day, and avoided getting on Honoria’s bad side. Not only were her temper and her hexes legendary, but she knew exactly what sort of punishments would hurt them the most, and she used them without any scruples.

* * *

As they entered the room which had already been decorated festively to celebrate the young Prince Heir, both brothers spotted the tiny smile on the toddler. This alone had made it worthwhile. All their plotting and plans to have their precious little boy back in their lives.

 

The elves had already placed a thick comfortable Persian carpet on the floor, with different sets of toys, blocks, cars, etc. which showed their pleasure of once more having a little child to cherish and at times to spoil.

 

Honoria had carefully placed him on the carpet and then sat down on the couch, near the fireplace. She wanted to watch the little boy, as he should have a choice to made his own decisions.

 

Cautiously looking around, the toddler waited, before he used the leg of a chair to stand on his feet. Using his hand to balance his uneven steps, he walked slowly to the blocks, which he hadn’t seen before.

* * *

Eileen hadn’t wanted any toys in the house, even when Tobias had originally insisted that the boy should have something so that he would be kept quiet. After meeting Tobias’ superior, the suave man had offered her a deal; with his assistance, she would start to groom the young boy and sell him as soon as he received his Hogwarts letter.

 

The greedy bitch agreed to the deal and sent Tobias to buy a small stuffy, a football, and a few books, so that Severus would learn his numbers and letters. Whenever she wanted to have a nice evening, Cháris Katestramméno babysat the toddler. He enjoyed licking his lips, while he caressed the small boy and whispered in his ear everything he planned to do as soon as he became his property.

 

The man had always known that Eileen was a Prince and as he viewed the whole family as his enemy, it would have been his ultimate revenge against Augustus Prince, when he got the full control over Augustus’ heir.

 

This fate had been prevented by Honoria’s journey to the past, and none of the adults would ever know how close the call was for Severus to end up as Cháris’ catamite. In the original timeline, Lily’s friendship had saved him, as Eileen couldn’t risk anyone asking questions, when the muggleborn went to Hogwarts without Severus.

 

Severus had instinctively protected Lily’s family, as none of them ventured farther than the park between both parts of Cokeworth. His magic seemed to warn him that something bad would happen to the Evans if they came to his part of the town.

 

Anytime Eileen asked about them, Severus claimed that her parents didn’t want Lily going in the bad part of the town, and since he wouldn’t give the address to Eileen, her methods were thwarted.

 

Severus had hidden her books about mind magic in his room and studied them eagerly. He may be a natural Occlumens, but practise helped him to detect the few attacks by Eileen on his mind. He had used the murky river as the first barrier; everything that was really important to the small boy had been hidden in its depths.

 

The Evans’ family would only learn about Lily’s magical talent, when her Hogwarts letter would be brought by Professor McGonagall. The Gryffindor Head of House would even share with them valuable hints on how the whole family can participate in this new world, and how important it was to spend enough time with both children. It would prevent jealousy and problems between the siblings.

 

However all of this would be unknown for the toddler, who wasn’t able to remember his former life after Honoria’s bottle. There was no reason to cry crocodile’s tears.

* * *

All 3 Princes watched fascinated as Severus took his first steps in Prince Hall. They wouldn’t forget this milestone and since the elves had already hidden magical cameras, this development had been saved for eternity.

 

While Severus sat down near the blocks and shyly started to play with them, the floo flared up and the 3 families entered with their offspring into Prince Hall. The elves led the families to the Princes and as soon as James saw the young boy, he whispered longingly “mine” and tried to wriggle free from the strong grip of his mother.

 

Euphemia used to the antics of her son, put him on the floor. Walburga and Orion sat their children down, too. Lucius, who had stepped into the room at the hand of his mother, looked around stunned. When he saw the young Prince heir, his Veela traits declared the little boy as part of his family. He wouldn’t dare embrace the child without explicit permission, as his father had already told him that not many families would understand this part of their heritage. Therefore, the young Malfoy heir struggled a bit to keep his instincts under control.

 

James didn’t even try to fight against his instincts, as he toddled over to Severus and planted a slobbery kiss on Severus’ cheek. Severus looked with big eyes at the other boy, who hugged him unexpectedly before he declared:

 

“I will marry you!”

 

Before Severus had the chance to clear his head, James had chosen the correct blocks and spelled out the message _**“marry me, baby!”**_

 

Mathias whispered to Augustus:

 

“I know that children develop differently, but this brat is much too mature for my taste, Augustus.”

* * *

Severus who had been embarrassed by James’ behaviour, had used his accidental magic to summon one of the story books and caught it in mid-flight. With the book in his hands, he walked carefully over to Lucius and asked him politely:

 

“Can you read this for me, please?”

 

Lucius nodded astonished and sat down on the carpet, while Severus snuggled in Lucius’ lap and listened to the story of _**Puss in boots**_.

 

The other toddlers had sat down in a circle around the duo, although James glared daggers at Lucius, luckily glares couldn’t kill. Mathias found it amusing how smitten the Potter heir already was with Severus, even though this had been their first encounter.

* * *

Mathias nodded shortly and Augustus stood up after ordering the elves to keep a close watch on the 5 children, while the adults talked about some technicalities. Sage and Rosemary would stay in the room and entertain the children, while the adults would meet in the Dining Room and discuss the latest developments.

 

Augustus would firstly demand a wand oath from their guests, before he disclose one of the most important secrets of his family with them. Severus’ future happiness could hang on this oath, and Augustus cared very much for his little heir.

 

The Malfoys, Potters and Blacks were surprised that he would want to talk with them in the first place, but Augustus wouldn’t do anything without a very good cause. To be honest, they were very interested in learning, why he kept Severus’ existence a secret for the past two years.

 

After all of them had sat down at the table, Augustus looked at each of them seriously before he began:

 

“I’m very pleased that you could come today, even when it was on such short notice. I’ll have to demand a wand oath from each of you, as I have decided to disclose some very important secrets with you. The life and the happiness of my heir is very important to me, therefore, I do hope that you understand our precautions.”

 

“A wand oath? And what would we have to vow?”, asked Walburga suspiciously.

 

“The secrets I will share with you, aren’t allowed to be de discussed with anyone else, except our circle here. Without my explicit permission, you can’t tell a third party about it. It is the only way to protect my heir and for him I would wage a war against heaven and hell, should it be necessary.”, replied Augustus growling.

 

This was something that any of the parents could understand, and each of them agreed to swear the oath. They would all vow on their life and magic to keep this secret to themselves. It would protect them as well, as not even Veritaserum, Legilimency or any form of torture would be able to wrest this knowledge away from them.


	4. He is coming, run and hide, bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augustus Prince informed his adult guests about the reasons for their meeting, while the children started to explore Prince Hall.  
> Unfortunately for Eileen, Severus' sire - Aiden Severus Prince had returned to Magical Britain and isn't amused about his missing son. Neither Eileen nor Tobias will be ever able to forgot his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sexual content and violence in this chapter – feel free to skip it...

_**He is coming, run and hide, bitch!** _

 

All of their guests swore the wand oath after feeling the honesty in Augustus’ word. A short nod to Mathias, and he erected silencing and privacy wards around the dining room. Better safe than sorry

 

Augustus looked seriously at each of them before he began anew:

 

“You will ask yourself why you haven’t heard about any male Prince heir during the last few years. My wife had to use her wisdom and knowledge from a future timeline to awaken changes, so that that future _will never_ happen. Albus Dumbledore had ruined our world. Your son James had been so out of control, that he had raped my heir at Hogwarts and abducted him to a secret location. At this time, Severus had been my grandson, born by my estranged daughter Eileen, and had grown up in the muggle world.

 

He had been living with Lord and Lady Malfoy since he started at Hogwarts, because Eileen signed custody off to them. I never knew that I had an heir. Because of Dumbledore’s meddling, everything escalated. Gryffindors run wild, and even murder attempts had been downplayed when a Gryffindor was behind them. Lord Malfoy had planned to transfer Severus to another school, and James Potter literally snapped.

 

This is a future we do not want to happen. Sadly, we had clear evidence that Eileen along had with her scum of a husband, had abused my heir. We couldn’t let anything happen to him; therefore, Honoria used a time turner and one of our allies to return to this date, so that she would be able to rescue my heir.

 

It was the only time where we would have been successful. Please, don’t interrupt me. Severus is a male bearer. It had been proven by the health exam after he started Hogwarts. Dumbledore knew and did nothing to stop them. The Ministry should never learn this information, or you all know what they would do to him.

 

After saving him, Honoria handed the child over to one of our house elves and returned one last time to her own timeline. A timeline which does not exist any longer. Mathias would have been able to carry an heir for me, as this is part of our genetics, but I have always declined his offer. We have used a ritual and a blood adoption to claim Severus as my son. He now has two fathers, Mathias and me, and Honoria would be his mother, even though she never birthed him. A true pureblood, and the most precious person in my life.”

 

“You were willing to change the past, so that my son wouldn’t become a rapist?”, asked Euphemia.

 

“Yes, we always distrusted Dumbledore. We want to give you the means to distance yourself from him, without anyone the wiser. If I have my will, then Severus will never attend Hogwarts, as we can’t be sure that the Old Man wouldn’t try to use him for one of his crazy schemes. I don’t know about your sons, but as direct relations to the founders, they could be forced to attend at least one year at Hogwarts.”, replied Augustus.

 

“So you offer us an alliance, why?” inquired Orion.

 

“It is the only way to protect our future and our children. I would suggest that we share the same tutors for our children, and that they grow up together. I wouldn’t be against a potential marriage contract with one of your houses, but the final decision will lay with my heir. His official name is _**Alan Severus Augustus Prince**_ as a homage to Mathias’ late fiancé. Only together, we will have a chance to save our nation. Dumbledore would destroy magic. Don’t forget his favourite phrase – for the greater good – this was Grindelwald’s slogan.” answered Augustus

* * *

James, who already hated sitting still for even a short amount of time, and disliked it even more that _**his Severus**_ wasn’t near him, stood up and grabbed Severus’ arm, as he dragged him abruptly from Lucius’ lap.

 

“Let’s go exploring! Books are for babies.”, said James, never letting go of Severus’ arm. Lucius run after them, not once leaving Severus out of his sight. He had a very bad feeling about this. His Veela instincts screamed loudly that this was a very bad idea, but Lucius wasn’t trained enough to decode them.

 

None of the young boys knew what they would encounter. Prince Hall hid many secrets, and in a long forgotten wing of the Manor, which could only be found by a male bearer, and guarded by the Portrait of _**Aiden Severus Prince,**_ the group would face a challenge that would change them forever. Maybe the group would even be able to discover the secret behind Severus’ origins.

 

Sadly, nobody saw them leave the room, and the house elves were used to leaving Master, family, and guests to their own devices. Privacy was almost one of the most important privileges at Prince Hall. None of the elves would even dare intrude in the privacy of another magical being.

* * *

Aiden Severus had still been connected to his magical portrait and had used this to his personal benefit quite often. If he wished it, anyone from the Prince Family could find the forgotten wing, and he didn’t need long to have them under his complete control.

 

The twisted male bearer had felt the surge of power as they brought Severus to his new home. A vicious smirk was visible on his painted face. Even better, now that his son, his little heir was in close proximity, he could influence him so much easier. Aiden would chose a potential suitor from the group of children that the Princes allowed near his precious little prince. He would enjoy toying with this little fool until the time was right to remove Severus from Magical Britain.

* * *

At Spinner’s End, Eileen had another nightmare, she didn’t shed a tear because of the loss of her only child. Severus was only a means to an end for her. Tobias hadn’t even been the father of the brat, but she didn’t bother to tell him. A blood glamour and fake memories of Severus’ conception had been enough to shut the brute up.

 

She wasn’t even sorry using him as a guinea pig and lacing his meals and drinks, especially his evening beer, with potions to change his behaviour. She had started it because she had been sickened by how he had first doted on the little brat. This wouldn’t bode well for her plans. She didn’t need a protector who would stop her cold, if she wanted to set her plans into motion. Why should she care about long-term damage? He was only a muggle.

 

Nobody had known that Eileen had always been a closet-masochist. She got turned on when she got mistreated by a male. She knew exactly which buttons she had to press to aggravate them enough to beat her up.

 

At school she had easily wrapped Sluggy around her finger and exploited his naivety. She had claimed to fear her home because of her new step-mother. Honoria had never beaten her, but Sluggy didn’t know it; he was putty in her hands as she started to lace his beloved pineapple snacks with her special potions. After taking her virginity, she had him exactly where she wanted him to be.

 

He would have done anything so that she didn’t ruin his career. He drank and ate anything that she handed him with an evil smirk on her face. Calling her “queen” and “goddess”, yes, this was true power.

 

Severus’ sire had she only met once in a livid dream. Red eyes, quite handsome, and power that made her wet and cowering in fear at the same time. He had been glorious. And she wanted more. He had demanded her complete submissiveness and that she never ever spoke with anyone else about this encounter. The boy should get his name Severus and should he ever return to Britain, then she would hand the boy over to him without any delay.

* * *

_**Flashback** _

 

_**Spring 1959 – Brighton, England** _

 

_Eileen Prince was bored. Yes, Tobias Snape had still been smitten with her since day one, but she wanted more. He even financed her little holiday trip to Brighton, while staying a few days longer in Cokeworth, before coming on the 14 th of April, 1959; 14 days without her husband, what should she do?_

 

_Firstly, she had glamoured her wedding ring – many wizards and witches avoided Brighton because of the muggles, who_ _enjoy_ _the sea. Even better, since running away from her duties as the last heiress of the Noble and Ancient House of Prince, she hadn’t been keen on meeting other magical beings._

 

_The day had been sunny and Eileen began to_ _feel_ _sleepy in the_ _shade_ _of the beach chair._ _The_ _chuckling of a male forced her to open her eyes. The stranger was quite handsome, although, his red eyes terrified the young witch._ _As_ _he began to speak, Eileen began to tremble; his voice was pure liquid sex._

 

“ _What a surprise, a member of the Prince Family, here in Brighton! How small the world can be.” smirked the stranger, his eyes_ _flickering_ _between red and onyx._

 

“ _How?”,asked Eileen baffled. She didn’t know why, but he intrigued her._

 

“ _I was always able to recognise the Prince_ _’_ _s, dearie.” smirked the stranger. “You can call me Aiden Severus – more do you not need to know, Princess.”_

 

_She was exactly what he needed to set his plan in motion. A gullible victim that would be so easy to seduce. It was like taking candy from a baby._

 

“ _Let me guess, you’re here because nobody was ever able to show you how pleasurable sex can be if you have it with a true master.” smirked Aiden._

 

“ _How dare you_ _!_ _” shrieked Eileen. She looked around. Nobody had heard her, not even on the nearby pier._

 

“ _Yep, that’s what I meant, Princess. You’re so sexually frustrated, you would probably come if I touched your clit once.” challenged Aiden._

 

“ _Why_ _would_ _I want to do anything with you?” screamed Eileen. She tried to hit him, but he dodged it easily._

 

“ _Come, come, Princess. I can make it good for you. You_ _don’t_ _know what you have missed until now.”, coaxed Aiden, using his unique magic to get the young woman under his thrall._

 

“ _Why?”, asked Eileen sleepily. She felt that something wasn’t right, but she couldn’t help herself, she wanted this now. It was only a dream, dreams aren’t real, so why shouldn’t she give in?_

 

“ _Quite easy, Princess. I will grant you an experience that you will never forget and you will give me my heart’s delight. My heir – a boy, who I can mould as I see it fit. You will name him after me, Severus, and when the time is right, I will take him with me. But you can never ever talk with anyone about this. Have you a beau? Ensure that the ass will think that he has sired your child.”, whispered Aiden in her ear._

 

_He had laid her down on a king-sized beach towel and had already removed their clothes._

 

“ _I would even send you money each month, 200 pounds, for keeping my baby boy with you. Come on, Princess – a few minutes of bliss and you have anything you ever wished for as a small girl._

 

“ _I don’t wanna have children.”, moaned Eileen as she arched up in his ministrations._

 

“ _I know, Princess, see it as an investment. I have important work that I can’t leave behind. I will try to come to you as soon as possible to relieve you from this sweet little burden. He won’t even remember you after I have taken him away. And if you wish for it, then I can ensure that you will never have another child ever again. Do we have a deal, Princess?”, asked Aiden as he fingered her pussy._

 

“ _Y-Y-Yes.”, moaned Eileen._

* * *

_Aiden smirked triumphantly. She was so eager, so open for_ _everything_ _he had planned. She wouldn’t even notice the spell he had placed on her_ _. After_ _their sexual encounter, she would hunger for sexual and domestic violence. He may_ _have_ _once upon a time been a member of the Prince family, but they failed him and his spouse, and Aiden had never forgotten it. No, he would get his revenge. Impregnating the airhead was only one step of his revenge plan._

 

_He had lost his unborn child in the same ambush that killed his husband. Although, at that time he had been extremely lucky to survive, as most of the_ _time,_ _the loss of your child either cost a male bearer his magic or killed him on the spot. Nevertheless, he had paid a high price. His mind snapped and his eyes changed rapidly between onyx and bloodred. He could now easily_ _change_ _between both colours, but in the beginning it_ _had_ _been a true hardship._

 

_On that day, Aiden had sworn that he would make the whole world suffer – suffer for costing him his partner and their unborn child. He had always wished for his own child. The family would prevail, as his older brother, **Serpens Pertinax Prince,** had been the heir of the family. Aiden had silently stepped aside, a potion in their beverages and a few spells on the estate ensured that none of them would ever again be able to remember him._

 

_He had retreated to the Caribbean island which had been the bonding gift of his late husband. The house elves sworn into his_ _service_ _, at once started to prepare for the future, when Aiden’s plan_ _came to fruition_ _. They had even started to_ _outfit_ _the nursery and the rooms in which he planned to house his little Prince._

 

_Most people never learned that as a male bearer you had a higher chance to sire another male bearer, you only need to choose the potential bearer/carrier extremely carefully. Eileen would be the perfect little vessel for siring another male bearer. And thanks to the contract, the original still hidden in the walls of Prince Hall, he automatically has custody rights of any male child that carries either Aiden or Severus as a name, as long as they do not reject his claim. Even then, they had to do it loudly before the boy turns 11 years old._

* * *

“ _I’m going to take you twice, I will fuck once your tight little arse, my little sweet princess and your hot wet dripping pussy. Moan twice, if you do not want it, girl.” whispered Aiden as he roughly played with her nipples._

 

_He had secretly used a charm to ensure that she will always lactate, no matter if she had to nurse a child or not. It had been one of his fetishes to suck on those rosy nipples and to enjoy the milk running down his throat._

 

_Aiden had even invented a potion that would enable men to lactate like a woman in heat. It was one of the first potions which he advised his house elves to_ _lace_ _the food and drinks with after he had successfully enthralled his next victim._

 

_Aiden was a connoisseur who enjoys sex in many forms – not only when he topped another person, but also when he agreed to bottom for them. Once enthralled by him, he would never, ever let them go. He tainted them forever, as they would always_ _find_ _the sex with another person lacking, compared with their sexual experience_ _when_ _Adrian took them for the first time._

* * *

_Nipping at her ear, he unashamedly asked, how he should take her first: from behind, thrusting in her like a bitch in heat, because that is her true calling, or should he fuck her pussy long and hard, until she blackened out by a strong orgasm._

 

“ _It will hurt more if I fuck your tight little arse, my sweet innocent princess_ _, but_ _that’s your wish, I can read it in your eyes. You want it to hurt, am I right, Eileen?”, growled Aiden._

 

“ _Fuck my mouth first, Sir.”, moaned Eileen. She had never before had the chance of performing oral sex, and the other girls in her dorms had always shared stories of how good it felt when a man dominated you like this._

 

“ _As you wish, Princess.”, grinned Aiden. His tanned hands pressed harshly on her bosom and it activated the spell, which he had laid on Eileen, without her knowledge. She started to lactate and began to tremble as Aiden had it linked to her own orgasm. He didn’t even feel bad about it, no, scratch that, he couldn’t care less, if she resembles a milk cow with milk running from her nipples and moaning like a bitch in heat, while he straddled her body and forced his cock in any of her orifices._

 

_Eileen never realised the dark curse he placed on her. Anytime she had an orgasm, her intelligence and the control over her magical powers would decrease. She was a vessel for him, but still a Prince, and therefore, fair game. He didn’t plan to keep her alive for long._

* * *

_He straddled her easily and after a short break, he still needed her after all, Aiden forced his cock into Eileen’s willing mouth. He thrust in and out without a second thought, while he warned the young woman to be careful with her teeth. It didn’t take long for him to cum, and thanks to another handy spell, Aiden ensured that Eileen swallowed the whole load. She may not know it, but this had cemented her place as his breeding slave._

 

“ _Good girl.”, moaned Aiden, after instructing her to lick him clean, which Eileen obeyed at once. Trembling, but eager to please this stranger who had no qualms in fulfilling her darkest fantasies. She was already lost._

 

“ _Now, work or pleasure, princess – your choice?”, mocked Aiden._

 

“ _Fuck me, please Sir? I need to feel you in my pussy.”, pleaded Eileen as she rubbed herself frantically at his crotch._

 

“ _Really? Do you think that you already deserve this, my sweet little girl? Or do I have to punish you first, because you have been a very naughty girl, Eileen.”, growled Aiden. He bit her harshly and suckled on her nipples_ _. The_ _milk flowed from the abused nipples and Eileen moaned wantonly, trying desperately to mould_ _herself to_ _Aiden’s body._

 

_Nevertheless, he fulfilled her wish and fucked her hard twice, before he was done with playing nicely, and swung her around, so that her bum was in the air_ _. Kneeling_ _beside her, he thrust without any hesitation into her virginal arse, not caring that he could tear her. Within seconds, blood ran down her thighs and decorated his cock._

 

“ _Tell me what you are, dearie. Say it!”, growled Aiden as he thrust again and again_ _into_ _her abused hole. He knew that it would_ _make_ _her scream, but his thrall over her would compel her to follow his orders._

 

“ _I’m your bitch, Master. I’m only glad when I feel your big cock in one of my orifices, Master. Please fill me and breed me. I want to give you babies and make you happy, Master.”, babbled Eileen drunk on lust and pain._

 

_Biting her harshly on the neck again, Aiden growled triumphantly as he_ _came_ _anew, while Eileen trembled beneath him. After climaxing, Aiden removed his flaccid cock from Eileen’s abused body and_ _stood_ _up._

* * *

_Wandless magic clothed him in a dark robe, and he_ _threw_ _a quick charm on her to confirm that she carried his child. He healed her wordlessly before he warned the young woman._

 

“ _I will try to come for my heir **within the next 3 years**. It would be in your best interest to treat him like the prince that he is. Mistreat him, and I will make your life and that of your brute of a husband a living hell, without any sweet release into death, Eileen. You aren’t able to speak with anyone about our encounter, but you will never be able to forget me. You will name the boy Severus. Any other name will be your choice, but remember – I won’t forget, nor do I forgive. Until then, princess”, laughed Aiden as he vanished in a cloud of black smoke._

 

“ _Please Master, when will I see you again?”, cried Eileen, trying to catch the smoke without success._ _In_ _the wind a voice whispered “in 3 years, child – do what I say and I will fuck you so hard, you will wish to die and go to heaven.”_

* * *

Eileen woke up in her marital bed, trembling in fear. How could she have been able to forget this? And where was the brat? Should his sire really return one day, he would either harm her or kill her on the spot for breaking her part of the deal.

 

She should have handed him straight over to Cháris after the brat’s first birthday, and then left a letter for Severus’ sire to find with the address. Meanwhile, she and Tobias would have relocated to greener pastures – far, far away from Magical Britain.

 

No, she needs to find him again, and then hand him over to his sire, before anything else could happen. She couldn’t care less what he wants to do with him, but she wanted to stay alive and unharmed, therefore, it had to be blood-scrying, as anything else wouldn’t work.

 

She stood up and suddenly black smoke filled the room and heightened her fear, it was too late, Severus’ sire had come back and the brat wasn’t here any longer.

* * *

“Hello, Bitch. It seems you aren’t able to follow simple instructions. But no need to worry, we will have a long time to remind you, why nobody disobeys me. Wake your husband, you two will be participating in my new game. You will do it gladly, or I’ll rip you apart and feed your body parts to the local wildlife. I had warned you what would happen, should you mistreat or even lose my heir, but you didn’t bother to listen, Princess.”, commented Aiden, as his magic stripped both naked and woke Tobias, who stared aghast at the stranger in their bedroom.

 

He wasn’t even really awake, but he tried to tackle him and screamed to Eileen that she should run. Unfortunately, he wasn’t any real danger to the stranger, who trussed him up like a turkey, before removing a baseball bat from his pocket. After he had resized it, he used the imperious curse on Eileen to kneel down and start to suck on Tobias’ dick, while he would have a bit of fun with Tobias’ virginal arse.

 

A non-verbal spell ensured that from this moment on, Tobias’ tight arsehole would produce a natural lube, and be clenching in lust of being filled by a dick or any other object that could be thrust inside. Even as it tears it apart, Tobias would shamelessly beg for more.

 

“So, little man, what will it be first, the bat or my cock? What does a cock slut like you deserve, who is only good enough to be played with like a broken toy.” asked Aiden as pushed two of his fingers unexpectedly in Tobias’ anus.

 

The man screamed, “it hurts!” but pleasure started to fill his mind and he tried to fuck himself on the fingers of his new owner.

 

“Anything you want, Master. Fill me, kill me, just do not let me go without this, Master.”, begged Tobias, as he tried to press back.

 

Aiden smirked and asked again, what Tobias is – and the man replied promptly:

 

“I’m Master’s toy – I’m a good toy. I can be a dog for Master and mount the bitch in front of him, for Master’s pleasure. Anything for Master, as long as he would let him come once or twice.”

 

“Really? Have you been a good or bad boy, Toby?”, inquired Aiden as he roughly pulled Tobias arse cheeks apart and used a spell to widen the hole a bit, so that the baseball bat would slide in easier.

 

“I have been bad, Master. Haven’t protected the toddler. Toby deserves punishment, not pleasure, Master. Bitch said she wanted to give him to my superior at the mill. Superior loves little boys; take them to his bed and play _hide and seek_ and _where is the cherry_ , Master.”, babbled Tobias.

* * *

Aiden frowned, but removed his fingers and grabbed the baseball bat a bit harder, before thrusting it completely into Tobias’ anus. Tobias howled in pain and pleasure and rocked back and forth, as Aiden drew the bat a bit back before thrusting it in again. Blood already ran from the abused hole, but Severus’ sire wasn’t finished yet.

 

“Cum for me, mutt, and then you will get a yummy drink, you will be allowed to taste my cock, mutt.”, ordered Aiden calculating. Tobias came all over Eileen, before he lay, spent, on the wooden floor.

 

“Good mutt, You deserve a reward. Do you want to mount the bitch in front of you first, or do you need my cum to have the necessary strength for teaching her the new hierarchy, mutt.”, said Aiden, as he spelled the wooden floor harder and conjured a chain and a spiked choker-collar, which magically affixed around Eileen’s neck. On the name tag states her new name, _**bitch,**_ and Tobias got a male pendant on it, his tag stated _**mutt**_.

 

“You can stop now, bitch. Crawl to me and lick my boots for your crimes against my heir. Be glad that I’m in such a good mood, or you would only be a greasy bloody spot on the floor.”, ordered Aiden who had conjured for himself a black throne, decorated with snakes, human bones, and bats.

* * *

Eileen crawled to him and with trembling hands removed Aiden’s clothes, until the man sat naked on his throne. His left foot buried in Eileen’s neck as he pressed her mercilessly onto the wooden board.

 

“You had been paid well for a little service – getting pregnant with my heir, and taking care of him until I took him home; 200 pounds per month for the last 2 years, but no – you thought you could get away with abusing my precious little prince. I warned you what would happen if you broke the rules. You will not be allowed to wear any clothes or sleep in a warm bed, bitch. Neither are you allowed to eat anything more than cold porridge and drink a glass of saltwater twice a week. You will sleep on an old rag on the hard floor, chained to the wall like a bad dog. Whenever someone from my circle needs to please his urges, you will present yourself, like the slut, which you are, Eileen. Should you try to run or spit on them, I’ll cut out your tongue and throw it in the fire, before I break your legs and arms. This is your last warning, dearie.”, growled Aiden, his eyes glowing bloodred and a harsh wind scared the young witch greatly.

 

“The muggle will be trained to become a good little gigolo for the collection of a friend of mine. We would have to re-age him and to train him into a good little servant, but as he had already shown, he will accept his new life quite easily. You should hope and pray that I will soon be reunited with my son, or I will rip you apart limb by limb. Because of your folly, I have to delay my plans for this country and for the rest of the magical world. Your shabby behaviour had almost destroyed Severus’ trust in adults, and especially in parental figures.”, added Aiden.

 

“What will happen tomorrow?”, asked Eileen timidly.

 

“Tomorrow, we will return to my home base. Afterwards, you and your muggle husband will be branded as Slaves to the Ancient and Noble House of Prince.”, smirked Aiden as he leaned back on his throne.

* * *

Tobias had crawled closer and laid his head on Aiden’s knee, while he asked:

 

“Am I allowed to pleasure you, Master?”

 

“You may, mutt. Careful with your teeth.”, answered Aiden as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the blow-job from his new slave. “Drink it all – or you won’t get any dinner, mutt.”, growled Severus’ sire as he felt the tightening in his balls. He would soon find release, while he planned his next steps to locate his missing heir.

 

After cleaning his new master, Aiden nodded once, and Tobias pounced on Eileen, before he took her roughly from behind. He ignored her screams and her begging, as he followed Aiden’s orders and even drank greedily from her lactating breasts, while Aiden’s cold laughter filled the room.

 

“Enough, mutt!”, ordered Aiden. And Tobias followed at once, removing his bloody dick from Eileen’s abused anus and returned to his corner.

 

“You will be getting a dog bed for your excellent performance, mutt. Your behaviour can be punished or rewarded, therefore, you should follow all my rules to a T or you will not like the consequences of your actions.”, Aiden informed the couple.

 

He called a house elf, who brought dinner for the trio, and left after using magic on the new slaves to ensure that they will never again be able to escape Master Aiden’s control. This was only the beginning of their new cycle of suffering, and Aiden was most creative if he was able to punish one of his enemies. He was already looking forward to the day when he finally had Albus Dumbledore at his mercy. What fun it will be when the old coot recognized who would be his damnation, smirked Aiden as he enjoyed his glass of Merlot.


	5. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of boys explored Prince Hall, what will they encounter on their little adventure?

_**Exploring** _

 

James led the group to a door on the west side, which suddenly opened itself as Severus stood nearby, not thinking overly much about it the group stumbled through the door and landed in a deserted part of the estate.

 

A huge portrait hung near a big window, that overlooked the Potions garden, but none of the boys had noticed it yet. It followed every move of the boys with his eyes, a sinister smile visible on his face. Soon he would terrify those boys for life. After all, even portraits deserve a bit of fun now and then. It had been so long since the last time someone stumbled over this forgotten part of the estate.

* * *

While Sirius and James courageously explored the room, Lucius kept Regulus and Severus close while looking around warily, but nevertheless staying in the room. The portrait smirked, his little heir shows his natural cautiousness unlike those two brash boys.

 

Suddenly James ran back to the trio, hugged Severus close, and kissed him twice on both cheeks and lips. Severus froze and looked startled at the other boy, he couldn’t understand this strange behaviour. He may no longer remember his former life, but until now he hadn’t had any positive contact with other children. The little boy shied back, grabbing Lucius’ hand for support.

 

The portrait smirked, as he had thought, his little boy was shy. There was nothing wrong with that, he would wait a little bit longer before entering the tableau. Sirius had taken James on his shoulder and together they tried to open the door in the garden. This was the perfect opportunity and Aiden used it. Stepping from the portrait, he immobilised the group non-verbally, before he snatched Severus and cradled him in his arms.

* * *

“Hello boys! What a _perfect_ opportunity for creating an everlasting bond.” smirked Aiden as he cuddled his little son.

 

“W-Who are you?” stammered Lucius. He realised that none of them could move, but as the eldest of the group, he wasn’t willing to let the man do as he pleased.

 

“My, my, so courageous.”, Aiden mocked the little group. Using voice magic on the unsuspecting children, Aiden Prince lured them into his thrall.

 

“My name is Aiden, and you could say it is a lucky day for you all as I have been chosen to be your guardian angel. Trust me and you will make the world kneel at your feet. Follow my lead little boys, and you will never want for anything else. I can keep your safe, just say the word and I will claim you as mine. Nobody would dare to mess with you. Unlike those other boring adults, I know exactly what a young boy needs. Take my hand, and let’s seal our bond. You will not regret it.” promised Aiden.

 

Glassy eyed, James and Sirius stepped towards the stranger, as he non-verbally dissolved his original charm on the group. Against better judgement they both stretched out their hands and touched his fingers. A blinding light filled the room and the compulsion settled into their blood. Far away a voice whispered: _**“**_ _ **N**_ _ **ow you are mine, boys.”**_

 

Aiden pressed a few soft kisses on the neck and cheek of his little son while he anchored his own protection in Severus’ blood. “My gift for you, little Prince – anytime you need help, call for me and I will come. Nobody will ever be able to understand you better than myself. And when the time is right, I will take you away to a better place, which you will first explore in your dreams.”

 

Lucius and Regulus tried to withstand Aiden’s thrall but the experienced dominant twisted male bearer, needed only to adjust it a bit better, and like little mindless puppets, both boys stepped up to his side and touched his wrist. At once the same compulsion settled into their blood; although in Lucius’ case, Aiden added a little bonus. 

 

“Since you see him as your little brother, be his protector anytime he needs a brother figure. Only you are allowed to see him without any masks, and you will be his confidant and the source of his happiness, young Malfoy.”, whispered Aiden’s voice in Lucius’ mind.

 

A last soft kiss to Severus’ cheek before the toddler got handed back to Lucius, and as if he was only a figment of their imagination, Aiden disappeared without a trace.

 

The same eerie voice convinced the group to leave the wing and go back to their parents. At the same time they wouldn’t be able to speak about it, but felt a sense of closeness, that nobody else could hope to overcome.

* * *

Severus had felt sleepy in the arms of the stranger, who somehow felt, for his little mind, as if he wasn’t a stranger at all. He felt safe and loved, which made him cuddle closer to the intimidating figure. Listening only with one ear, as he napped a bit, ignoring his environment, never before had he felt so much peace in his young life.

 

All 5 boys bore Aiden’s mark on their right shoulder blade — a little snake, circling around an emerald dagger and the letter P — the clear sign of belonging to Aiden Severus Prince for the rest of their lives.

 

As soon as they were out of the abandoned and forgotten wing, a house elf located the quintet and brought them back to the living room, where a light meal had been prepared for the boys and their parents.

 

Severus squinted a bit, the light hurt his eyes, before they adjusted once more, as he let Lucius’ steps lull him back to sleep. His former life had taken a toll on the young body that it still had to overcome.

* * *

While the adults would have their own table a bit further away from the boys, it didn’t mean that they wouldn’t realise if one of the children would need them. None of them knew about the encounter with Aiden; therefore, his spells had a chance to fester in each boy.

 

In Sirius and James Aiden had awoken a strong urge of competitiveness. Both would try their utmost to win Severus’ whole attention. Regulus was the quiet one who would be able to connect to Severus on a deeper level, while sharing a book in the library or listening to a story, while not once straying from their place.

 

Lucius, the protector of the young male bearer, would be someone who takes his task quite seriously. Anyone who saw Severus as a plaything would be confronted with an aggravated young wizard who wields an enormous power, be it magical or political, and didn’t care how much it took to kick their enemies into the dust.

 

Just to get a smile from his serious young companion, or a simple hug, as a way to show his gratitude. Helping Severus to grow up into a confident young wizard would be enough to prevent any youthful follies on Lucius’ part, as he wouldn’t endanger his young companion/brother in that way.

* * *

“Did you have fun?”, Euphemia asked her little boy.

 

“Yes Mummy, we went exploring and I have a new best friend.”, replied James cheerfully. 

 

He had cleverly secured the place at Severus’ side and started to play footsie with Severus. The poor boy didn’t understand the lively toddler, who never seems to sit still, but he tried his best to amuse the boy. He still tired far too easily and he longed for his bed, but he could last a few more minutes. The food was delicious and they even got a small slice of chocolate cake with whipped cream after Augustus helped his little son to blow out his candles.

* * *

Realising that the little tyke was almost at the end of his strength, Augustus scooped him into his arms and ended their little party, thanking them for coming and commenting that play dates could be arranged at a later time. He left the room to bathe and change his little heir into his sleeping outfit.

 

Humming a soft lullaby, it didn’t take long for Severus to sleep again, cuddling with a panther plushie. Augustus laid him carefully in his crib, activated the protections of the room, including the night light, before leaving quietly.

 

It had been nice to have guests, and Severus seemed to have even found a few friends. Although, the Potter brat wasn’t anyone Augustus was keen to have near his heir. The brat needs a mind healer or strict boundaries. None of his children have ever acted in this shameful way.

 

The young Malfoy was a welcome sight, he would be a good protector for Severus, even though Augustus didn’t want to send his only heir to Hogwarts, not as long as Dumbledore still resides in the school. Both Black boys seem to be adequate playmates for his little son. Even if the older one had been, at times, a bit uncouth.

 

Nevertheless, it had been a peaceful day, and Augustus would do anything do ensure that Severus would be safe. He knew Mathias felt the same urge to protect their little heir. Now they had a reason to ruin Dumbledore and to avenge their family. The old coot will never see it coming, chuckled Augustus jovially as he returned to the Master suite. 

 

It was time to sleep now, as their family would prevail, it was necessary to ensure that nobody would be able to harm his little heir, and very soon he would be able to deal with his estranged daughter. Eileen only had herself to blame for anything bad that happened after she disgraced the family honour with her shameful behaviour. She will pay for that too and for anything bad she had planned to befall Severus.


End file.
